Daddy Kink
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: I have no idea what I was thinking. This is just an alternate chapter of a story I'm going to be writing. The title, rating, and characters should explain what this one-shot contains. (Warning: Read at your own risk) (This story will be removed soon)


Hope is pacing in her bedroom after her father's funeral and subsequent death.

' _He can't be gone. I won't allow him to be gone.'_ Hope thought anxiously pacing and in disbelief of the entire thing.

After a few moments, Hope realized she was creating ditch in her floor so she decided to do something less detrimental which leads her to look through grimoires instead.

A couple hours have passed and Hope is still looking through grimoires until she reached a spell that had time in the title.

Without rational thinking, like her father was capable of at times, she studies the spell over twice and closes her eyes to perform the spell without thinking once, let alone twice, about it.

Hope opens her afterwards and finds herself on a sidewalk in the small town of Mystic Falls.

' _Did the spell work?'_ this was the first question that crossed her mind and it was something that continued to gnaw at her brain until she saw a clothing store.

Hope realized she should change her clothes and make herself more presentable if she were to ever cross paths with her father.

After she changed her outfit to a cute black cold shoulder shirt and shorts so short she was sure neither of her parents would approve, and very gorgeous high heeled shoes, Hope found herself in the grill where a younger looking Matt Donovan was working.

Yet the person that caught her was a different blonde guy, in dark jeans and a black felt blazer who was talking to a black haired man in a leather jacket and Mr. Saltzman.

Hope sat at a table close to the bar to overhear what they're saying.

"I was wondering if you could postpone the ritual that's to happen tomorrow night." Hope hears the black haired man say.

The blonde chuckles and asks, in a familiar accent, "You are kidding. He is kidding, right?"

"No he's not, actually." Ric states to the other man plainly.

"Listen closely, I have the moonstone, I have the doppelganger in the wings, I have everything I need for tomorrow night so if you want to see the morning of two days from now, don't screw it up." the blonde threatens and turns around to walk out.

The second Hope found out that blonde was in fact Klaus, without hesitation, she walks out, and follows him down the sidewalk with nothing but sound of her heels making noise on the very quiet night.

Klaus, clearly aware of being followed, simply turns down an alleyway.

Hope follows him down the alley yet when she turns down it, no one's there.

She walks down the alley a little bit until she realizes he not there anymore.

Hope sighs and starts to turn around yet the moment she fully turns around, she's being vamp sped to a wall in the alleyway by Klaus, himself.

"Why the bloody hell are you following me?" Klaus asks in an angered tone and his vamp face fully shown.

"What makes you think that I'm following you?" Hope manages to retort in between her gasps for air.

"Don't play dumb with me." Klaus simply states placing more pressure on her neck then he starts observing her.

"Are you a witch or a werewolf?" Klaus questions clearly observing and analyzing her while still keeping his hand around her throat.

Hope looks at the dumpster nearby and grabs the first pointy thing she could find.

She then holds up her hand with the sharp object and, without thinking, she cuts her empty hand to show him her healing ability, which he notes is faster than a normal werewolf, actually more of vampiric healing if he's being honest.

He removes his grip on her completely so he can look at her in absolute shock while she coughs and gasps for breath.

"Who are you?" Klaus asks clearly before thinking of what he should say.

"My name is Hope Mikaelson and I am your daughter." Hope states as her hand goes around her own throat, relishing in the fact that she can breathe again.

Klaus stares at her in disbelief then vamp speeds her all the way to where he's staying or Ric's apartment.

Hope is just plopped down on the couch while she watches her father pace back and forth with his thumbnail in his mouth clearly anxious and in disbelief.

"Why are you here?" Klaus asks making obvious that he didn't know what question to ask first.

"I'm from the future, and in it you're dead, so is my mother and I needed to see my parents that aren't in photos." Hope explains in one breath and if Klaus wasn't in disbelief before, he most certainly is now.

"I'm sorry, do you actually expect me to believe that?" Klaus says expressing his disbelief.

"No, but that's why I'm here. I need you to believe me." Hope pleads but Klaus is clearly not swayed by her.

"Stand up." Klaus says and Hope obliges feeling somewhat entranced by his voice.

Hope can tell that Klaus is checking her out but she doesn't say anything about it, mainly because she likes being checked out.

"The shoes can't be comfortable. Do me a favor and take them off." Klaus says in a calm yet seductive tone that Hope can't help but like.

Hope obliges to the command yet again while Klaus looks onward as she does.

"How about you do me another favor and wash the dishes, I would but I have to head out for a little while." Klaus explains in that same he had when he told her to take off her shoes so Hope just nods and walks over to the sink as he walks out.

Hope shakes off whatever feelings that she got from the conversation she just had with her father and starts washing the dishes, as he asked.

Afterwards, Klaus walks in as Hope just finished putting the last dish in the dishrack yet there's a large wet spot on her shirt from using the sprayer attached to the faucet.

"You're back, are you willing to believe me now?" Hope asks clearly annoyed by his orders as she walks out from behind the island and into the living area.

Klaus vamp speeds toward her and gently places his hands on her arms.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Klaus asks as he looked around the room a bit, before looking down at the ground and then staring up at her with his puppy eyes.

"No, I wouldn't." Hope says plainly even though she was clearly affected by the look he gave her.

"Good, because I still don't." Klaus states with a smirk then removes his hands from her arms and looks down at her shirt.

"It appears you made a mess while washing dishes, that clearly can't be comfortable. Perhaps you should give it time to dry." Klaus says looking back up at her.

"It can dry perfectly fine where it is." Hope states crossing her arms over her chest.

"True but you didn't say anything about it being comfortable for you." Klaus retorts causing her to drop her arms to say a comeback yet she just looks down and pouts, realizing he's right.

"Do one last favor for me and take it off." Hope stares at him with a shocked look on her face, wanting to say that she won't, yet he stares at her intently, making her want to surrender.

' _Mom always said he was a flirt but this isn't flirty, it's promiscuous. Does he really have no boundaries?'_ Hope thought as she looked at him with the same stare he was giving her believing that it will have him retract the order, yet to no avail, so she realized she had to oblige to his latest demand.

Klaus smiled down at her bra, and fine physique in general, when she took her shirt off yet covered up the facial expression when she handed it to him.

He takes it from her, turns around, and rests it on the back of a dining chair then turns back to her.

"Happy?" Hope asks with a very clear 'she hates being exposed' tone in her voice.

"Very much so." Klaus states clearly checking out her nice physique once again.

Hope then watches him remove his jacket, rest it on the chair next to where her shirt is resting, then suggestively rolls up the sleeves on his sleek red dress shirt which causes her to close her eyes and, unknowingly, bite her lip seductively.

"So tell me, are you quite done with trying your pathetic attempts of convincing me with your foolish story?" Klaus asks in a flirtatious yet annoyed tone which causes her to open her eyes and refocus.

"That depends, do you believe me?" Hope asks and Klaus just stares at her like she already knows his answer yet he entertains and responds.

"No." Klaus states very plainly like it was an obvious answer, which it was.

"Then I'm not done with my attempts." Hope states in similarly plain manner as his own comment causing him to walk closer to her and smirk suggestively towards her while he checks her out some more.

Klaus stepped toward her hip causing her to turn her head to the side so she can look at his face, which was closer to hers than she would like.

"If you give up then you can give in." Klaus whispers close to her mouth as places the back of his hand just below her bra only to drag down to her stomach which causes her to bite her lip yet again, making him smirk.

"It won't happen." Hope says looking away from his face but he removes his hand from stomach and places on her opposite cheek so he can have her face him again.

He moves even closer to her mouth and gives her the puppy face again.

"Please?" Hope looks at his eyes intently then goes to look at his mouth, he sees her continue this for a moment before giving in and kissing him passionately.

After a moment, it breaks causing Hope to simply exhale, breathing on his lips, and causing him to drag his thumb over her bottom lip while she bites it afterwards.

Hope turns herself around so their chests are facing each other and kisses him again, more passionate than before, enjoying giving in to whatever dark desires that she formerly possessed for her father.

Klaus places one hand on her back, having his fingertips touch back of her bra, while the other runs through her hair, before starting to kiss her cheek and going down to kiss her neck causing her to quietly moan.

After a while, Hope moves his head up from her neck and kisses him, informing him that her passions are growing more by the second, so he wraps her legs around his waist and vamp speeds her on the island.

Hope temporarily breaks their make out session and starts unbuttoning his shirt then just pulls it off of his shoulders, it not even being completely unbuttoned.

Klaus decides to pull her waist closer to him then vamp speed her to the foot of the bed, puts her down partially, and throws her on the bed, in order to remove his shirt completely then goes on to drag Hope to the edge of the bed, making Hope smile a bit, as he slowly removes her shorts.

He then puts a hand around the back of her neck, pulls her up, her face now closer to his, and kisses her both aggressively as well as passionately with her reciprocating the emotions in the kiss.

One of Hope's hand runs down her father's body before having both go behind her back in order to remove her but Klaus, who figured out her actions, decides to press her wrists on her back, holding them there for a moment, and continues to unhook and remove her bra completely himself.

Klaus shifts her, so she's more on the bed, then slams her hands above her head so he can trace his hand up her neck, dragging along her bare chest, and has his vamp face grow before biting down on her just below her ribcage, making her moan quite loudly.

Hope sees her father kneel above her to remove his belt, causing her to, yet again, bite her lip and then she closes her eyes as she slightly moans when he drags his hands from her thighs to her calves so he can place her ankles on his shoulders.

Once he does, Klaus drags his hands back down to her thighs, then to her waist, just above her underwear, and removes them as agonizingly painful as he can making the girl moan more.

After her underwear were removed, Hope sits up, leaning on her elbows then presses her weight on her hands so her mouth is close to his in order to pass a message.

"I don't care what you do to me, I just want you to make me sweat." Hope whispers seductively causing Klaus to smirk and drag one of his hands from her bare stomach up to her bare chest, keep his palm pressed in between her breast.

"Now that, I can do." Klaus whispers back equally seductive, then has his hand placed in between her breast push her back down on the bed so he can unbutton and unzip his jeans causing Hope to close her eyes then lick her lips.

Hope feels her father's body finally crash down on her own, after he took her virginity via oral, so he can continue to fulfill the promise of making her sweat like someone who just came back from the gym has gone through.

If they didn't before, the neighbors most certainly hate them now.


End file.
